


Fields of Honor

by RiceArchbishop



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack, Gen, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Shounen Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceArchbishop/pseuds/RiceArchbishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to a prompt on the kink meme asking for any character in a bunny hood. Simon vs. Franziska, both wearing bunny hoods, Smash-Bros. style. Let's go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fields of Honor

They stood across from each other in the open field, the wind gently stirring their clothes, adding a majestic billow to her skirt and his coat.

The ears of their matching bunny hoods also swayed in the breeze, looking slightly less majestic.

His grip tightened on his sword, and in one swift movement, he drew it, marveling at his newfound dexterity. He flourished the sword a couple times, getting a feel for his new abilities. The sword wasn’t any lighter, but his control was more precise, his arms more nimble. His mouth tightened into a grim smile as he watched his opponent.

She raised an eyebrow, apparently unimpressed. The coiled whip between her hands was suddenly a blur, and she was briefly surrounded by a flurry of motion accompanied by a series of sharp cracks. A moment later, Simon felt the shockwaves break over him. He frowned.

She smirked. 

They both turned to the man standing to the side of the field, waiting for the signal. He smiled, purple jacket also billowing dramatically. His own hood lent his fingers supernatural speed as they dashed across his guitar strings, a solo of pure metal bursting forth. With one final power chord, it ended as he thrust one finger skyward.

“Achtung, baby! Let’s get this party started!”

The song started again as the combatants locked eyes.

“Fool!”

“Fool!”

And they were off, charging toward each other at impossible speeds. The whip cracked forward, he warded off one blow, another, closing on her. She launched herself backwards; he followed only to feel the whip wrap around his ankle, a flick of her wrist sending him flying sideways. He flipped in midair, recovering and landing on his feet. He darted forward again to find her already on the offensive, lashing out as she passed him on the left, on the right, and suddenly she was directly in front of him. He thrust his sword forward, planning to connect…

Suddenly, she was above him, flipping overhead as her whip coiled around his sword hand. He caught a glimpse of her grin as she tugged on the whip, yanking his hand upward, the sword falling from his fingers. He snatched it from the air with his free hand, whipping it up and around to slice through the whip, severing it and freeing his other hand. Behind him, she landed in a crouch.

They spun, facing each other. He smiled as he saw her face, contorted with rage. She rushed him, her shorter whip moving with increased speed. He darted to the side and they circled each other, exchanging blows. 

The song was reaching a fever pitch, Klavier’s guitar practically sizzling under the flurry of his fingers. The sun reflected for an instant off of his gleaming smile, blinding Franziska for just a moment.

Seeing his opening, Simon leaped, the hood carrying him twenty feet into the air. He saw the confusion on her face as he disappeared upward, and knew the fight was over. 

Sword point first, he plummeted downward, seeing her glance up just a fraction of a second too late…

 _THUD_

The shock reverberated up his arms as his eyes widened. The point of his sword was stuck, impossibly, through the handle of her whip. She had been forced to one knee, but his sword was now trapped, impaled through the handle, stopping an inch from her head. How… 

She smiled. “Fool.” 

She twisted the handle to the side, jerking the sword from his grip as she tossed both whip and blade away. As his weapon left his grasp, Simon realized his mistake. She may not have had time to block normally, but the hood had given her the speed necessary to get the handle up in time. She rose impossibly fast, her fist impacting solidly with his jaw.

He reeled backwards, and she followed through on her hit with incredible speed, delivering a series of body shots that left him staggering backward. He recovered just in time to see her hurtling toward him, legs tensing, preparing to spring. If he could just recover in time… 

As she leapt, spinning upside down over his head, hand closing around one ear of his hood, he thrust his own hand upward, grabbing her own as he pushed himself forward.

With one last blast of rock, the song ended.

They landed facing away from each other, each holding the other’s hood by an ear. A voice sounded from the stands on the far side of the field. 

“The match is a draw!” 

The two stood, facing the hushed stands. Seated there, making the bunny ears perched upon his head look strangely regal, was the judge. He twirled his gavel through his fingers with unerring accuracy, finishing by rapping it upon the block. 

“The fight is adjourned!”

As one, they bowed.

The crowd went wild.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind the song Klavier and Co. are playing is “The Stains of Time” from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, but feel free to substitute your own favorite. Reviews are, as always, appreciated.


End file.
